banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Crix Madine
Crix was a General in the Rebel Alliance prone to an occasional hissy fit. He pretended to be fancy by telling people his name was French, pronounced "Cree." Imperial Crix Madine was born on Corellia. Despite Corellia's opposition to the Emperor, Crix decided to enlist in the Imperial military when he turned 17. He attended the prestigious Zaloriis Imperial Military Academy (ZIMA). Crix graduated 12th in his class and was commissioned as a Captain the Imperial Infantry. His unit was stationed on Coruscant, which was a pretty cupcake assignment since nobody was going to openly engage in a ground war on Coruscant. Crix spent much of his time in the local officers' club where he was able to meet many leading Imperial military figures such as Admiral Motti and Commodore Ausphart. Madine impressed the senior officers with his knowledge of tactics, and was reassigned to a planetary strike force in the Outer Rim. This assignment sucked, since it involved regular skirmishes with various groups of militant rebels. Madine got really upset and threatened to quit the Empire if he wasn't reassigned. He was arrested and sent to Kessel. Imprisonment and Rescue Madine was forced to work in the spice mines alongside common criminals. He quickly decided that this sucked far worse than his last job. His many attempts to organize his fellow prisoners to mine more efficiently were met with apathy and hostility. Madine was very frustrated and would frequently burst into tears when he saw other prisoners doing shoddy work. Eventually Madine was rescued from this nightmare scenario by Wedge Antilles. Mon Mothma had heard about Madine's arrest and assumed that his outburst was a sign of defiance to the Empire. He became part of the Rebel military and was made a Colonel. Rebel Alliance Madine was sent to Hoth to work under General Rieekan. Initially Madine and Rieekan got along well, but Madine complained constantly about how cold it was, and how his coat didn't fit him right. In order to get rid of him, Rieekan promoted Madine to General and had him sent to the Rebel special forces division. In the special forces, Madine trained new recruits. He liked this job because he never got his uniform dirty. When Mon Mothma needed someone to steal an Imperial shuttle, she asked Madine to organize a small group to do that. Madine took his top aide, Chuck Steak, and a few other soldiers and managed to steal a shuttle. The success of this mission positioned General Madine as one of the top Alliance military leaders of the time. An Organized Fleet is a Successful Fleet When it came time to plan the Battle of Endor, Madine was put in charge of the ground forces. Since he desperately did not want to lead the ground assault on his own, he kept talking up the position and how whoever took it would be "drowning in tail," for the rest of his life. Seeing an opportunity to solidify his own position, Han Solo accepted the spot. Madine then convinced Admiral Ackbar to let him put together the flight groups. Ackbar was not worried about micromanaging on that level anyway, since he had bigger things to worry about. Looking to gain some personal glory of his own, Madine penciled himself in as Lando's co-pilot on the Millenium Falcon. Ackbar signed off on this, and Madine rushed off to go tell Lando. Unfortunately Lando had already offered the spot to Nien Nunb. Madine became infuriated and insisted that nobody was allowed to change their assignments. He just kept repeating, "I'm a general! You have to listen to me!" Eventually Ackbar stepped in and Madine agreed to be stationed on one of the capital ships. During the battle, Madine's ship pretty much stayed out of things. He kept his ship near the access port used to enter the Death Star, and provided cover fire. After the battle he refused Ackbar's invitation to go party in Ewok Village, insisting that he was tired and just wanted to go to bed. Category:Rebel Alliance Category:The Empire